


A Kind-of-Essay Addressing Problematic MCYT from an Insider Perspective

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, problematic - Fandom
Genre: EVERYONE - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Other, Please read, here it is, i finally said something, people for and against problematic mcyt, problematic mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is for everyone to read, not just people for one side or another. I understand a lot of people are here to hate and put down the people who write and read under problematic mcyt tags. I am here to show my side and perspective of it.Hopefully this helps those of you who don't understand, and can offer some comfort to those who do.
Relationships: I know there are more but I can't think of them, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	A Kind-of-Essay Addressing Problematic MCYT from an Insider Perspective

So, I’m really making this post. Yes, this is anonymous, I am terrified of even my online Pseudonym being tied to this, but I need things off my chest, and I need to share it to people who need to hear it, to a community I am silently a part of and continually see belittled and beaten, while I do nothing to stand up for them.

I won’t defend that what we do is wrong. It is, and I can’t stress that enough, but if you are here, here to tell us that we are nothing but disgusting people, please leave, please stop.

Because we already face enough. We deal with what our brains tell us the minute we click onto a tag or a fic, the minute we even start to conceptualize an idea related to Problematic MCYT.

We are a messed-up community, we know we have problems. But we are not what people say we are. When I say we have problems, I mean we have legitimate problems, not disgusting morals, not a disregard for what the Content Creators (CC’s) we watch say.

No, we are people who deal with PTSD, who deal with trauma, who deal with ADHD and Autism. We deal with things that already make society throw us away and treat us as trash, worsening what we go through. So we turn to this.

We don’t choose to, but when there are people that we love and enjoy, we can’t stop our brains from creating these scenarios, from venting, from trying to relieve the feeling of a hyper-fixation or a special interest. I myself am autistic and dealing with some issues that my dad gave me for emotionally manipulating me. I read and have thought about writing Tubbo/Tommy because they give me comfort. They help me deal with life when I feel like no one in my life cares. My autism latched onto this comfort and my brain took it to this point, where I can’t help but think about this and just reading and imagining can help relieve something.

But what all of you who come here to hurt us don’t seem to get is that in doing this we are hurting ourselves. We know that it is wrong. We know that the CC’s don’t like what we are doing, and although it relieves something in us to read/write these things, we also deal with the aftermath of doing so, the immense guilt of knowingly going against their wishes.

Yes, after I read a fic, my special interest needs don’t feel so intense, but the guilt I deal with is often times terrible. I myself have self-harmed because of the guilt I feel, and I know that others in this community have as well. As I said before, we’re people already dealing with bad shit, so how do you think we react to this guilt?

I’ve seen people tell us that our traumas aren’t excuses, and it’s disgusting. We don’t want to hurt anyone; we don’t want anything like what has been done to us inflicted on anyone else. We have created small communities where we used to feel somewhat safe, because we have nowhere else to go.

I know that this may be hard to understand for people outside of the communities we are in, but we mean no harm. Those of us who legitimately want what’s best try our hardest to remain unseen and unheard by the general MCYT fans. We don’t use character tags so that just anyone can find out works. We don’t use fandom tags, or we create ones specifically for our communities. A lot of us post so that you can’t even see our works unless you have an account. And we NEVER let people inform CC’s of our works or let people send them to the CC’s, we don’t want them to know.

I understand that there are people who post under these tags who are not trying to cope, who are legitimately bad people, and we do not claim them into our community. We are here to cope with shit, not to be gross or harm others. They are not who we are.

I don’t know if this made coherent sense, if this was all over the place or what. I just want to show the people like me that we are okay. We may beat ourselves down, but we are still valid, no matter what society tells us.

And I wanted to inform the people who are not in the community, who come here to harm us more than we already have been, that we are just trying to cope. We don’t have otherwise means, and this community has given us something to hold onto, a way to find people like ourselves and a reason to LIVE.

Please, just try to understand and leave us be, we really mean no harm and want our safe spaces back.


End file.
